Facebook:Finchel
by idahogirllovefinn
Summary: It's about the relationship of Finn and Rachel with Klaine, Quick, and Brittana and others like Jesse, Artie, Tina, Mike, Mr.Schue, Ms.Pilsbury, Sue Sylvester. It might have some humor later on but it starts out with the drama of The break up in season 2. Klaine will eventually get together. Finchel is Endgame.
1. chaper 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee ryan murphy does. (Reviews are welcomed) Dont own "Faithfully" Journey does.**

**This Story starts off with Kurt and 't own facebook either. (I know it is really short right now I will update soon.**

* * *

**RachelBerry: Kurt how's Dalton Academy**

**KurtHummel: Good, there is a guy I like but I don't think he likes me like that.**

**RachelBerry: Well if it helps any, your brother is being an ass. He doesn't think about the backlash of lying.**

**Kurt Hummel: What are you talking about? What did he lie about? **

**RachelBerry: Well today in Glee club Santana announced that she took Finn's virginity in fornt of the whole Glee club. That hurt finding out like that.**

**Kurt Hummel: Wait, did you just now found out about that?**

**RachelBerry: Yes you knew about this Kurt?**

**KurtHummel:Yes, I just thought he would of told you before now.**

**RachelBerry:It just hurts so much Kurt!**

**KurtHummel:I know it does about a sleepover with Mercedes and I, and just have a girls night?**

**RachelBerry:Really Kurt, Thank you for this!**

**KurtHummel: No problem!**


	2. Chapter 2

Paste

**Santana Lopez: Hey Finnocence, want to come over and play?**

**Finn Hudson: No Santana, why did you even do what you did today.**

**Santana Lopez: Because the freak needs to know that I'll have something she is never going to have.**

**Finn Hudson: do you enjoy trying to destroy relationships? what do you get out of this?**

**Santana Lopez: Yes, yes I do like destroying relationships. I get the satisfaction of making her cry.**

**Finn Hudson: No one gets to make my girlfriend cry Santana.**

**Santana Lopez: What are you going to do about it. It's not as if you can hurt me.**

**Finn Hudson: I know that but I know a dirty little secret of yours that you revealed to me during the deed.**

**Santana Lopez: Ha Ha Ha... and that would be tubbers?**

**Finn Hudson: You Love Brittany!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Puckasaurus: That was some crazy shit that went down today.**

**QuinnFabray: Santana's a bitch and will always be one.**

**Puckasaurus: That was not cool of Hudson not to tell Berry he slept with Santana.**

**QuinnFabray:Not to mention its not very safe of him.**

**Puckasaurus:I at least before you and I made our relationship official I got tested to see if I had anything.**

**QuinnFabray:Really I don't think Finn could get any more stupid but he proves me wrong.**

**Puckasaurus: Quinn, it's Hudson we're talking about.**

**QuinnFabray: You would think that with the Beth incident last year he would learn.**

**Puckasaurus: What did you say to him to make him think he could get you pregnant without sex?**

**QuinnFabray: Well he has this arrival problem, so I told him he got me pregnant in a hot tub and his sperm was super swimmers.**

**Puckasaurus: To funny. Really Hudson! Ha!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Blaine Anderson: Hey Kurt how are you doing?**

**Kurt Hummel: Good, just dealing with Finchel drama.**

**Blaine Anderson: What's a finchel Kurt? It sounds like a dessert.**

**Kurt Hummel: Ha! Well its not a french dessert. Its Finn's and Rachel's name put together.**

**Blaine Anderson: Oh thats amazing Kurt. So whats going on now with your brother and best friend?**

**Kurt Hummel:Well first of all Finn is my stepbrother and two Finn lied to Rachel about losing his virginity to Santana, and Rachel's pissed.**

**Blaine Anderson: Wow! How's Rachel doing?**

**Kurt Hummel: Really sad. Not depressed. She just wishes he told her the truth.**

**Blaine Anderson: So what is Finn doing to calm the situation down.**

**Kurt Hummel: As far as I know nothing.**

**Blaine Anderson: He is going to lose her.**

**Kurt Hummel: I know**


	5. Chapter 5

**RachelBerry: I hate Finn Christopher Hudson!**

**QuinnFabray: We all do Rach. He should have told you.**

**Puckasaurus: Hey my jewish american princess.**

**Finn Hudson: Rachel will you please talk to me?**

**RachelBerry: NO!**

**Finn Hudson: why, I just want to talk to you and explain why I lied.**

**RachelBerry: I'm pissed off at you so stop it.**

**Quinn Fabray: Finn just let her cool off.**

**Puckasaurus: I could have told you the ladies don't like to be lied to Hudson.**

**Finn Hudson: All I want to do is talk to my girlfriend.**

**Puckasaurus: Desperate much.**

**Finn Hudson: Shut it!**

**Rachel Berry: I don't know if I want to be your girlfriend. **

**Finn Hudson: WTF... Rach!**

**Quinn Fabray & Puckasaurus: Holy...didn't see that one coming.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Finn Hudson: You don't mean that.**

**Rachel Berry: I really do meant that.**

**Finn Hudson: Rach...please you promised not to break up with me. Let me explain.**

**Rachel Berry: You lied to me Finn. Do you flippin know how embarassing it is to find out from Santana that your boyfriend lost his virginity to her last year.**

**Finn Hudson: Rach... I **

**Rachel Berry: Goodbye Finn.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Finn Hudson: I hate you Santana, you ruined my life.**

**Santana Lopez: Why are you complaining about me no one complains about me.**

**Finn Hudson: You ruined my relationship by telling Rachel about our night together.**

**Santana Lopez: Actually Frankenteen you ruined it by not telling her about that night.**

**Finn Hudson: You tricked me into sleeping with you by saying Rachel was planning on doing it with Jesse St. Jackass.**

**Santana Lopez: Finny: you should be glad manhands dumped you. Now your free to be popular and have an awesome reputation without the dwarf dragging you down.**

**Finn Hudson: Quit calling her those names Santana! I don't care about that anymore. I just want her back.**

**Santana Lopez: Good luck with that Blubber boy.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Kurt Hummel: Just saw Jesse St. James at McKinley's football game.**

**Rachel Berry: I know I invited him.**

**Kurt Hummel: Why Rach? Don't you remember last year?**

**Blaine Anderson: Who's Jesse St. James (face getting mad from jealousy even though rach and kurt can't see him) and what did he do last year?**

**Rachel Berry: Yes, I remember what he did. Hello Blaine.**

**Kurt Hummel: Hello Blaine! Let me inform you on Jesse St. James He was from Carmel and was in their glee club Vocal Adrenaline and was sent to McKinley to spy and use Rachel. Their relationship ended when Jesse egged Rachel in our parking lot.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Blaine Anderson: This guy sounds like a creep. Why did you invite him to the game Rachel?**

**Kurt Hummel: Thanks for agreeing with me.**

**Rachel Berry: He said he wanted to talk when I ran into him at the Lima Bean earlier and I invited him to talk at the game but we never got the chance.**

**Kurt Hummel: I don't want you to get hurt diva.**

**Rachel Berry: I won't.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Brittany S. Pierce: Why is Mr. Schue's son here I thought he was in collage?**

**Santana Lopez: Brit doesn't have a son and I think you meant college.**

**Brittany S. Pierce: But they have curly hair?**

**Santana Lopez: I know but he's too young to have a son Jesse's age.**

**Brittany S. Pierce: I love you Santana!**

**Santana Lopez: I care for you Brit.**

**Brittany S. Pierce: don't you love me Tana?**

**Santana Lopez: I don't think I can give you that.**

**Brittany S. Pierce: Why?**

**Santana Lopez: I don't want people to treat me like Kurt. I'm sorry but I have to go.**

**Brittany S. Pierce: Santana?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Rachel Berry: Hey Jesse, you wanted to talk**

**Jesse St. James: Hey Rachie, I want to apologize to you for the egging last year. Can you forgive me and let me have a second chance?**

**Rachel Berry: Jesse I can't give you a second chance. I will however accept your apology.**

**Jesse St. James: Why can't you give me a second chance?**

**Rachel Berry: You knew about my veganism and used it against me and I can't risk that again.**

**Jesse St. James: Can we be friends at least?**

**Rachel Berry: We can be friends.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Finn Hudson: What the freakin hell is St. Jackass doing in town?**

**Kurt Hummel: He just wanted to talk to Rachel.**

**Finn Hudson: Do you think they will get back together?**

**Kurt Hummel: I don't know Finn.**

**Finn Hudson: I've got to find a way to win her back.**

**Kurt Hummel: Go get your girl or diva!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Rachel Berry: Oh my Cheesus...you'll never guess what Finn did!**

**Kurt Hummel: What did my idiotic stepbrother do now?**

**Quinn Fabray: What's Finn done now?**

**Rachel Berry: Well To awnser your questions Finn made a picnic in the auditorium and next to the picnic was the lyrics to** _Faithfully_** in roses and it also said please forgive me?**

**Quinn Fabray: Please tell me you said yes.**

**Kurt Hummel: That is so romantic.**

**Rachel Berry: Well... I said yes.**

**To be continued...**


	14. Chapter 14

_**I don't own Glee or Teenage Dream.**_

* * *

**Blaine Anderson: Hey Kurt, what's new in Finchel town?**

**Kurt Hummel: They finally made up. Jeez Rachel sure can be stubborn.**

**Blaine Anderson: So, Kurt what is your opinion on serenading someone?**

**Kurt Hummel: To some people it might sound cheesy but I love it. Why do you ask**

**Blaine Anderson: I was thinking about asking the warblers to help me sing **_"Teenage Dream"_** to my crush.**

**Kurt Hummel: Oh... where at. (Kurt typed feeling rejected)**

**Blaine Anderson: The Mall... will you help me?**

**Kurt Hummel: Sure.**

**Blaine Anderson: Thanks Kurt.**

* * *

**TBC...**

**who do you think will be Blaines crush? **

**I will try to update more often. I've been busy. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Rachel Berry: Hey Kurt, whats going on with the Warblers?**

**Kurt Hummel: Nothing much, getting ready to help Blaine serenade his crush.**

**Rachel Berry: Oh, who is his crush Kurt?**

**Kurt Hummel: First of all Rachel your not helping. Secondly, he won't tell me.**

**Rachel Berry: Kurt, it's going to be okay, just be there for him you never know what might happen.**

**Kurt Hummel: I guess your right Rachel. I will just see what happens.**

**Rachel Berry: Kurt just stop worrying so much and stop waiting to get a boyfriend, the longer you wait the longer it won't happen.**

**Kurt Hummel: I guess. Let's have a sleepover this weekend with Mercedes.**

**Rachel Berry: Ok, anything for my best friend.**

* * *

**TBC...**

**Hoped you like this chapter. Please review to see what happens next.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Don't own Glee or **_"Teenage Dream"_

* * *

**Kurt Hummel: Oh my cheesus...Blaine that was wow.**

**Blaine Anderson: So you liked my little suprise at the mall Kurt?**

**Kurt Hummel: Liked Blaine? I freaking loved it. Blaine you amaze me.**

**Blaine Anderson: Oh stop it Kurt your making me blush.**

**Kurt Hummel: Ooh the dapper Blaine is blushing how adorable.**

**Blaine Anderson: Kurt! I want to tell lyou that I liked you since the day we met on the staircase.**

**Kurt Hummel: Well I have a confession to make i have had a crush on you since the first time you sang **_"Teenage Dream"._

**Blaine Anderson: Oh and I thought that amazed look was for the Warblers.**

**Kurt Hummel: Ha Ha! No.**

**Blaine Anderson: I love you.**

**Kurt Hummel: I love you too.**

* * *

**Tbc...**

**There are a few lines from the show in there.**

**Review if you want more tomorrow or this weekend ...i will see what i can do if you leave me some reviews. Updating more sometime. : )**


	17. Chapter 17

**Don't own Glee.**

* * *

**Rachel Berry: Hey Finn, wahts up, you look like you've seen a ghost.**

**Finn Hudson: I was going to talk to Kurt about something and just witnessed him in a heavey makeout session with Blaine.**

**Rachel Berry: Yea, try listening to their phone conversations and people think we're bad.**

**Finn Hudson: I know right. Well this time they were very handsy.**

**Rachel Berry: What do you mean handsy? Noah handsy or Santana handsy?**

**Finn Hudson: Puckerman Handsy. I freaked out and ran upstairs and now I'm talking to you Rach.**

**Rachel Berry: Gross, but Finn your typing to me not talking to me, but I love you anyways.**

**Finn Hudson: I love you too.**

**Rachel Berry: I wish you were here.**

**Finn Hudson: Me too.**

**Rachel Berry: Finn! I know what you were implying!**

* * *

**I know this was a short chapter but please don't be angry i've been working on my other stories.**

**Review if you want more.**

**What do you think Finn wants to ask Kurt? It will have something to do about Rachel.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Don't own Glee.**

* * *

**Finn Hudson: Where are you bro?**

**Kurt Hummel: I'm at Blaine's Finn and for the thousandth time stop calling me bro. It's either Kurt or bother to you Finn. I'm sorry about this afternoon.**

**Finn Hudson: Oh thats ok Kurt I forgive you Rachel and me talked about how annoying you and Blaine get.**

**Kurt Hummel: Hey, we're not as annoying as you and Rachel. Oh and Finn in your sentence it's supposed to be Rachel and I not Rachel and me.**

**Finn Hudson:Ok smartypants, but i need to ask you something and it has to do with Rachel.**

**Kurt Hummel: I'm listening, what are you thinking about doing for our little diva?**

**Finn Hudson: Well I was thinking about doing and getting something for Rachel for Valentines day and I need your help.**

**Kurt Hummel:Ok, I will help you. I will be back from Blaine's tomorrow.**

**Finn Hudson: Thank you little brother.**

**Kurt Hummel: Your welcom big brother.**

* * *

**Emmasguy: Hey Em how was work today?**

**Willsgirl: Same old, same old, listening to Jacob talk about how Rachel Berry should be his.**

**Emmasguy:Why hasn't Figgins done something about that kid?**

**Willsgirl: I don't know why, Jacob kinda creeps me out. All I know is that Rachel complains about him alot.**

**SueRules: Hey Curly Cue and Ms. Cleanfreak. I know why Jacob hasn't been expelled yet for his obsessive crush on the hobbit.**

**Emmasguy: Jacob hasn't been expelled why Sue, please tell us?**

**SueRules: Its because he's the cheerios personal photographer.**

**Willsgirl: Sue thats just evil.**

**Suerules: Whatever got to go feed my crocodiles.**

**Emmasguy She so needs a heart.**

* * *

**Review please...**

**won't be updating this story until valentines day ... that is when you will find out what Finn with the help of Kurt are planning for Rachel.**

**Thought I would start throwing in some of the other characters.**


	19. Chapter 19

**HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!**

* * *

**Rachel Berry: Oh my gosh... I can't believe what Finn did for Valentine's day!**

**Quinn Fabray: what the hell did Finn do this time? If he hur you I will give him a lecture.**

**Rachel Berry: Oh it's nothing like that Quinn, he just did something really romantic.**

**Quinn Fabray:Well tell me then, you can't just say that and stop suddenly. What did Finn do?**

**Rachel Berry:Ok, well when he showed up at my house without a bouqet of roses and just a blindfold. I knew somthing big was going to happen...**

**Quinn Fabray: Wait, he had a blindfold what for?**

**Rachel Berry: Well, if you would quit interrupting me I would tell you!**

**Quinn Fabray: Sorry Rach, please continue.**

**Rachel Berry: well, he said he had a suprise and that he needed to blindfold me until we get there.**

**Quinn Fabray: Wow the suprise must have been pretty huge.**

**Rachel Berry: Oh it was and it was pretty romantic too.**

**Quinn Fabray:Rach, don't leave me hanging what did Finn do?**

**Rachel Berry: Well, he took me to the lake where we spent most of the summer at and he set up a blanket and took out our vegan dinner and he...**

**Quinn Fabray: OH how romantic...**

**Rachel Berry: QUINN! So he started singing ****_"CAN'T STOP LOVING YOU" _**** and he got down on one knee and he proposed!**

**Quinn Fabray: What?! Girl what did you say?**

**Rachel Berry: I said yes and before you ask we will get married 2 years after we graduate. Will you be my maid of honor?**

**Quinn Fabray: Awesome Rach and of course I will.**

**Rachel Berry: Thanks Quinn!**

* * *

**Review = Love and more chapters! Lol.**

**_"Can't Stop Loving you "by MICHAEL JACKSON_**


	20. Chapter 20

**Puckasaurus: What the hell man, what is this I hear about you proposing to Berry?**

**Finn Hudson: Let me guesss Quinn told you after Rach told her?**

**Puckasaurus: Yes, Quinn told me. We are supposed to be bros now your turning into a chick Finnessa. what were you thinking?**

**Finn Hudson: Stop calling me Finnessa,"Noelle". I was thinking I love Rach and I know we are meant to be because the is this tether that no one can break.**

**Puckasaurus: You are sounding more like a chick every day dude, but I respect your decision.**

**Finn Hudson: Well, I really wanted to and I don't want Jesse or Jacob trying to get her to love them. Thanks for respecting my decision.**

**Puckasaurus: whatever man.**

**Finn Hudson: Your a real Jackass you know that.**

**Puckasaurus: Hey!**

* * *

**Sorry if this is so short... I have big plans for Emma and Will for next Chapter...**

**Please Review...**


	21. Chapter 21

**Can't believe glee is off for 3 weeks still i have the dvds : )**

* * *

**Will'sgirl: Hey Will I need to tell you something.**

**Emma'sguy: I can't believe Sue would try to do that.**

**Will'sgirl: Will, come on and focus on me, I really need to tell you something.**

**Emma'sguy: Sue is an evil, miniacal serpent.**

**Will'sgirl: Will, would you please shut up I have some news to share with you.**

**Emma'sguy: I just can't believe she showed up there and is threatening to tell Emma?**

**Will'sgirl: WILLIAM MONTEITH SCHUESTER WHAT ARE YOU HIDING FROM ME!**

**Emma's guy: Oh... uh hey Emma (scrolls up the page to see she was here the whole time) what did you need?**

**Will'sgirl:Well I do need to tell you something but that can wait. So Will what are you hiding from me?**

**Emma'sguy:Well I wanted to do this in person but Emma Pilsbury will you marry me?**

**Will's girl:Yes Will I will marry you and Will I'm pregnant.**

**Emma'sguy: Oh Emma!**

* * *

**Review Please.**

**Who should I write about next... Klaine, Brittana, Finchel, or Mike, Artie, and Tina.**

**Sorry I haven't updated ...my other stories need attention at the moment.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Don't own glee**

* * *

**Finn Hudson: Hey Rach I've got exciting news for you!**

**Rachel Berry: Finny, I have good news for you too, but tell me your good news first.**

**Finn Hudson: You know how I"ve been studying extra hard to get into a good college.**

**Rachel Berry: Yes Finny: I do know how hard you've been studying and I'm so proud of you.**

**Finn Hudson: Well I applied early to several different colleges thanks to Ms. Pilsbury and I got into NYU!**

**Rachel Berry: Finny thats amazing news, I'm so proud of you.**

**Finn Hudson: Thanks Rach, so whats your good news.**

**Rachel Berry:Well you know how asked you to apply to colleges early.**

**Finn Hudson: Yea, and it was the best advice she gave me.**

**Rachel Berry: well she asked me to do the same thing and I got into NYADA!**

**Finn Hudson: OMG...thats wonderful babe and I know a way we can celebrate Rach...**

**Rachel Berry: I know waht you hinting at Mr. Hudson and I'll be over in five minutes.**

* * *

**Kurt Hummel: Blaine we need to talk serioulsy.**

**Blaine Anderson: No, Kurt you were flirting with another guy which basically means your cheating.**

**Kurt Hummel: I was texting him and you were doing the same thing with Sebastian.**

**Blaine Anderson: That's way different Kurt!**

**Kurt Hummel: No, its not it is the same freakin thing Blaine.**

**Blaine Anderson: I wasn't evern flirting with Sebastian!**

**Kurt Hummel: You were too, but you are to oblivous to see that. I love you Blaine and I will stop talking to Chandler but I'm done talking to you until you realise that you were flirting with Sebastian too!**

* * *

**Kurt Hummel: Rach, can I talk to you?**

**Rachel Berry: I'm here Kurt is anything wrong?**

**Kurt Hummel: Yea, its Blaine I came clean about the harmless flirting with Chandler and he claims it as cheating.**

**Rachel Berry: didn't he do the same thing with Sebastian?**

**Kurt Hummel: Yes, and he is so oblivous to that fact.**

**Rachel Berry: Hey Kurt, just give him tim to realise that he did the same thing.**

**Kurt Hummel: Your right: hey how about a sleepover to help me to not think about Blaine for awhile.**

**Rachel Berry: Anything for you Kurt.**

* * *

**I know it has been a while but i'm working on my other stories at the same time so who know when i'll post those, but i'm working on the next chapter for Facebook Finchel.**

**The next chapter will have Blaine and Finn having a little heart to heart.**

**I love Klaine angst.**

**Hope you loved this chapter.**

**Please Review.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Don't own Glee**

* * *

**Blaine Anderson: Finn, can I ask you something?**

**Finn Hudson: Sure Blaine, but you don't have to ask me if you can play CALL OF DUTY with us dude.**

**Blaine Anderson: No not that, I wanted to know is when I was textin and talking to Sebastian did it look like I was flirting with him.**

**Finn Hudson: Uh dude yeah, you were definetly flirting with that meekat faced Warbler and you blushed everytime you got a text from him.**

**Blaine Anderson: Oh my gosh, I can't believe I yelled at Kurt for flirting with that Chandler dude when I did the same thing with Sebastian.**

**Finn Hudson: Well dude you better think of something to make it up to him.**

**Blaine Anderson: I know.**

* * *

**Sorry if this is short but I wanted Finn and Blaine to have a heart to heart next chapter will be longer!**

**I love you guys who love this story.**

**Please Review I value your opinions.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Don't own Glee**

* * *

**SueRules: Hey young Burt Reynolds if I find out you ever yell at Porcelain again, I will hunt you down.**

**Blaine Anderson: Ok? Who's this Porcelain character your talking about Ms. Sylvester.**

**SueRules: Oh Porcelain is my name for Hummel and if I hear you hurt him emotionally that its World War Sue for you.**

**Blaine Anderson: Thats a weird nickname for Kurt and I'm going to try to make it right.**

**SueRules: Well you better or I will destroy all your bowties.**

**Blaine Anderson: Please not the bowties!**

* * *

**Hyperguy: Hey music store hottie, you to talk.**

**Kurt Hummel: Hey Chandler, we need to talk and set some boundaries.**

**Hyperguy: Ok, I'm always happy to talk with you.**

**Kurt Hummel: Well, first of all I have to tell you I have a boyfriend who I absolutely love, so the flirting has to stop, ok!**

**Hyperguy: Why, I think your hot when you blush.**

**Kurt Hummel: Stop Chandler or I will call the cops on you.**

**Hyperguy: For what for flirting with you?**

**Kurt Hummel: NO, for harassing me Chandler.**

**Hyperguy: Oh, I think you like it.**

**Kurt Hummel: Thats it, I'm calling the cops.**

**Hyperguy: Kurt no please...ah!**

* * *

**Kurt Hummel: I love you, you wonderful man gorgeous man.**

**Blaine Anderson: So you liked it Kurt?**

**Kurt Hummel: Oh I loved it Blaine it was the most romantic night of my life.**

**Blaine Anderson: does that mean you forgive me for being a jerk to you.**

**Kurt Hummel: Of course I do babe, I love you, oh my gaga, I need to tell Rachel.**

**Blaine Anderson:Thank you babe, and I love you too. We all know you were going to anyway.**

* * *

**Kurt Hummel: Hey Rachie, you'll never guess what Blaine did.**

**Rachel Berry: Let's see Blaine apologized.**

**Kurt Hummel: Yes, Blaine did apologize, but he did it in this super romantic way.**

**Rachel Berry: Ooh, give me the details Kurt.**

**Kurt Hummel: Ok, last night Blaine picks me up in a black stretch limo and takes me to a french restaurant in Westerville, than gets up and sings ****_'A thousand Years' _****by Christina Perri and says ****_' Kurt, I love you, your the most precious jewel that I've ever fallen in love with, will you marry me in a couple of years?' _****My man is a hopeless romantic.**

**Rachel Berry: Oh my streisand, that is so romantic Kurt. What did you say.**

**Kurt Hummel: I said yes.**

**Rachel Berry: Go get some lovin Kurt.**

**Kurt Hummel: Oh, I'm going to.**

* * *

**Please review.**

**I'm going to post a new chapter for Rachel Finds Out tomorrow.**

**I'm thinking about changing Sue's name SueRules to something else. I would love you to suggest some names.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Don't own Glee**

* * *

**Mike Chang: Hey Tina, Artie did you guys hear about Mr. Schue, Ms. Pilsbury, Finn, Rachel, Kurt and Blaine.**

**Tina Cohen-Chang: No, but don't keep us hanging**

**Artie Abrams: I heard some rumors that Rachel is pregnant and that Kurt shaved his hair.**

**Mike Chang: Lol Artie, that is so not true, what is true though is all three couples are gonna get married and Ms. Pilsbury is the one who is having a baby.**

**Tina Cohen- Chang: I hope or Rachel will let me be a maid of honor.**

**Artie Abrams: I hope they do a New Directions themed weddings.**

**Mike Chang: Tina, I think Rachel will be 's maid of honor and Quinn for Rachels and I think Artie's idea is a big possibility for all three weddings though.**

**Tina Cohen-Chang: There is nothing wrong with hoping.**

**Artie Abrams: I totally agree with you Tina.**

* * *

**Quinn Fabray: Hey Puck, have you seen Santana, because poor Brittany is here and she's upset.**

**Puckasaurus: No babe, I haven't seen Santana, she's been avoiding the glee club too.**

**Quinn Fabray: I think Brittany is about to have a meltdown because she only trusts Santana.**

**Puckasaurus: Why don't you invite the glee girls and Kurt over and watch her favorite movies.**

**Quinn Fabray: you do realise that Brittany's favorite movie is Cinderella right.**

**Puckasaurus: Well, yeah I knew that but I was hoping it would help to distract her from Santana until we find Santana.**

**Quinn Fabray: Oh ok, how did my man get so smart, and babe thats the perfect plan.**

**Puckasaurus: I get ideas from time to time.**

**Quinn Fabray: I love you Noah Puckerman!**

**Puckasaurus: I love you too Lucy Quinn Fabray.**

* * *

**Rachel Berry: that was an interesting night of my life.**

**Finn Hudson: What happened babe is Brittany ok?**

**Rachel Berry: Oh we completely distracted her until we decided to call it a night.**

**Finn Hudson: Don't leave me hanging Rach, what happened.**

**Rachel Berry: Well I hand drank to much water earlier in the evening and I had to go to the bathroom, so when I wnt to get out of my sleeping bag Brittany was cuddled up beside me and it just suprised me that she was right there.**

**Finn Hudson: Lol, thats too funny, but seriously I think she is just lonely.**

**Rachel Berry: No doubt about that, how was your boys search for Santana.**

**Finn Hudson:Not good, but we do know she still attends all her classes.**

**Rachel Berry: I hope we find her soon.**

**Finn Hudson: I know babe.**

* * *

**Ohh some drama, I promise Santana will be ok she just need time to figure out what she wants and get advice from Kurt or Blaine. She will return next chapter.**

**Review Please.**

**Please read my other stories too. : )**


	26. Chapter 26

**Don't own Glee**

* * *

**Santana Lopez: Hey Brittany, I'm so sorry for not speaking to you. I just needed time to think.**

**Brittany S. Pierce: Sanny, you left me, what did I do wrong. I missed you.**

**Santana Lopez: Britt you did nothing wrong, I just needed to figure out what I want and who I am.**

**Brittany S. Pierce: Sanny, I told you I loved you and you left me Sanny. I was so scared.**

**Santana Lopez: Britt, there is a reason why I didn't say I love you. I was scared and I told you that, but I'm not afraid anymore. I love you Britt, please say you love me back.**

**Brittany S. Pierce: Tana, of course I love you. Tana, your my best friend and I love our sweet lady kisses.**

**Santana Lopez: I'm glad you said that Britt and I love our sweet lady kisses too. So Britt would you be my girlfriend.**

**Brittany S. Pierce: Of course Tana, I've been waiting for you to ask me that. I love you!**

**Santana Lopez: Love you too Britt.**

* * *

_1 hour Earlier_

**Santana Lopez: Kurt can I talk to you for a while, I need some advice.**

**Kurt Hummel: Well look who decided to reapper but ask away Santana.**

**Santana Lopez: I will ignore the sarcasm there. Kurt I want to tell Brittany how I feel but I'm scared.**

**Kurt Hummel: I know how you feel, I was scared to tell Mercedes and my dad I was gay but they were supportive of me. Just don't be afraid to go after what you want.**

**Santana Lopez: Thank you Kurt, I was afraid that people would treat me like they did you.**

**Kurt Hummel: IF they treated you like they treated me you would cut them in half with your personality.**

**Santana Lopez: Ha! Ha! Thanks for the advice Kurt. It means so much to me Kurt. Please spread the word that I'm ok.**

**Kurt Hummel: No problem Santana now go get your girl.**

* * *

_Present_

**Rachel Berry: Hey Finny, I have good news.**

**Finn Hudson: Rachie, what is it?**

**Rachel Berry: First of all don't call me Rachie it sounds immature and second of all Kurt heard from Santana.**

**Finn Hudson: Sorry Rach, but that is good that Kurt heard from Santana, did she tell him what she was up to?**

**Rachel Berry: I know Right. Kurt said that Santana said that she needed time to think.**

**Finn Hudson: Time to think about what?**

**Rachel Berry: I don't know, Kurt said that Santana said we'll find out when we go to school Monday.**

**Finn Hudson: That's cool I'm just glad she is safe.**

**Rachel Berry: Me too! I love you Finny Bear.**

**Finn Hudson: I love you too Rach.**

* * *

**Please Review!**

**This story is slowly coming to an end.**

**I am working on my other stories to but I'm currently writning one based on the future where Rachel and Finn never met and Finn is going to be a bit of a bad boy but i don't have a title yet for it. Keep on Reading.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Don't own Glee. **

**Please Review with longer reviews. Please and Thank you for reading!**

* * *

**Emma'sGuy: I can't believe it's the end of the school year Ems.**

**Will'sGirl: I know Will it will be sad to see some of the glee clubbers graduating.**

**Emma'sGuy: Coaching them and teaching them has been the greatest moment for me, except when I proposed to you.**

**Will'sGirl: Will you taught them a lot more than classic rock songs and spanish. You taught them to believe in themselves and what makes them different makes them special.**

**Emma'sGuy: It's just sad that three of the originals of New directions are graduating. Even though I do count Finn as a fourth original member. I'm going to miss them.**

**Will'sGirl: I know how you feel. It feels like we are losing family members. Out of all the students graduating I'm going to miss Rachel the most.**

**Emma'sGuy: Emma, why will you miss Rachel the most?**

**Will'sGirl: Will, even though I'm having your child, I've always treated her like a daughter when she needed advice.**

**Emma'sGuy. I totally get where you are coming from. I think I will miss Finn the most.**

**Will'sGirl: They sure have matured a lot in the past few years.**

**Emma'sGuy: That they have. That they have.**

* * *

**Blaine Anderson: Kurt, I can't believe you are graduating in a couple of days.**

**Kurt Hummel: I know. It's going to be so hard not to see you everyday.**

**Blaine Anderson: I'm glad I'm going to be a senior this year. The sooner school starts again the sooner I graduate and join you in New York.**

**Kurt Hummel: I know. It's just going to be lonely without you Blaine.**

**Blaine Anderson: Kurt, we will talk on the phone, text, and Skype each other when we are not busy with school. Plus you have Finn and Rachel keep you company until I graduate.**

**Kurt Hummel: Are you forgetting that they can't keep their hands off of each other?**

**Blaine Anderson: L.O.L. I forgot that little detail. I could always come up for the holidays.**

**Kurt Hummel: That sounds like a good idea Blaine. I have to go Finn wants to use the computer. I love you Blaine.**

**Blaine Anderson: Love you too Kurt.**

* * *

_At the Graduation ceremony ..._

**Rachel Berry: Finn, I can't believe we are graduating.**

**Finn Hudson: I know Rach, but why is Figgins giving a speech to us how low the schools toilet paper supply is?**

**Rachel Berry: That is just the way Figgins works. Are you ok Finn you look a little green?**

**Finn Hudson: Yea, just scarred about high school ending and going to college. I'm ok as long as your by my side. **

**Rachel Berry: I'm nervous too, but look on the bright side of things, we get to live together in New York.**

**Finn Hudson: Rach, when we do get married what kind of wedding do you want?**

**Rachel Berry: I would want a small wedding with just friends and family.**

**Finn Hudson: That sounds perfect, but I'm going to guess that Kurt wants to plan it.**

**Rachel Berry: Well yea, I just couldn't say no to him.**

**Finn Hudson: Rach, no one can say no to Kurt. OH it looks like we have to line up to get our diplomas. TTYL. (****_Talk to you later)_**

**Rachel Berry: L.O.L... So true Finn. So true. Oh my gosh let's hurry to line up then. TTYL Finn. I love you.**

**Finn Hudson: Love you too Rach.**

* * *

_The End._

**I might write a sequel to Facebook: Finchel, but it is going to be put off until I finish some of the other stories i'm writing.**

**Review Please.**


End file.
